The Difference Between Forever and Eternity
by call.me.thal
Summary: Updated Weekly! Kagome and Inuyasha have been married for a year; they both want to start a family but neither of them wants to push the other. They found out Naraku left another reincarnation in the life of the living, will they be able to start a family? The reincarnation is trying to claim Inuyasha as her own? What the hell happened to Kagome? Rated M for future lemons. PlS R&R
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST FAN FIC! All negative comments WILL be ignored… Constructive criticism is welcome! RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS AND LANGUAGE! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THEIR CHARACTERS! Just the ones I make up. OKAY! Soooo.. Storyline…here it goes…

Kagome and Inuyasha have been married for a year; they both want to start a family but neither of them wants to push the other. They found out Naraku left another reincarnation in the life of the living, will they be able to start a family? The reincarnation is trying to claim Inuyasha as her own? What the hell happened to Kagome?

_**Chapter One**_

It was a warm and quiet evening in July. There were a few white puffy clouds in the ocean blue sky and a lovely aroma in the wind that was carrying the scent of daisies, honey, and sunflowers. Bees were in the meadows collecting pollen peacefully, that is until they flew away from a loud thump and scream they heard in the distance….

"**Inuyasha, SIT!**" A patch of dust rose from the ground as Inuyasha slammed to the field from the command that came from none other than Kagome. Her ebony hair that's well past her waist was blowing with the breeze, her priestess clothing was clinging to her curvaceous form showing off her body, and her fair skin was shining in the sun.

"**What the hell did ya' do that for!?**" Inuyasha yelled while pebbles of gravel fell from his face. Inuyasha was a bit stronger looking now. His muscles became well defined, he kept his luscious white locks of hair in a loose, low ponytail that reached well past his bum, and he still wore his famous red hamika.

"**It is not polite to treat Kaede that way Inuyasha, she has been more than kind to us, show her some respect!**" Kagome stomped in frustration; she then batted her big brown round eyes and placed a hand on her hip just to get her way because she knew it always made Inuyasha melt inside.

"**Yeah whatever**." He mumbled while blowing strands of white hair out of his dirt covered face. Looking over to Kagome he smiled slightly showing the tip of his pearly white fang.

It's been a year since she returned and he couldn't be happier. She gave him a place in the world, he belonged and was needed, his place was with Kagome; to be her lover, husband, and protector, and he was made for her and her for him. They were married about 2 months after Kagome's return but never got a chance to start their family even though it was on both of their minds.

They had heated nights of foreplay but never had sex. Which has been troubling Inuyasha, he knows another demon could still possibly claim her since technically she is not marked. Little did he know, Kagome was thinking the same thing. Inuyasha told her the guidelines of being mated and of course she agreed… but then why had they never done anything? Little did Inuyasha know Kagome was purposely postponing their "moment".

Inuyasha was stuck in a trance watching Kagome while her hair flew around her face from the warm breeze and her clothing stuck to her like a second skin. He was practically drooling, her scent of pineapples and coconuts floating up to his nose, driving him wild with need.

"_I'm so glad she came back, I couldn't wait any longer. UGH! Why am I so nervous about tonight? She's my wife for Kami's sake!" _Inuyasha had a glazed and lustful look in his eye while he thought over his plans for the night to come. Thinking about it though left him with doubt. Doubt that even though she was his wife, she didn't want to be his mate. He knew she loved him, but then why did he feel like she was hiding something?

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he shook all the dirt from him and fixed his hair. She watched as his eyes pooled with emotions. Irritation, love, lust, fear, stopping at confusion.

"**Inuyasha? Are you alright?**" Kagome asked with all sincerity interrupting the Hanyou's thoughts.

"**Uhh, hmm, yeah I- I'm fine Kagome I was just caught off guard..** **Hey listen I'll be right back. I smell someone familiar." **With that he was off leaving Kagome confused and mouth wide open.

Before Kagome could say anything he disappeared. She knew he was lying but let it go, she'll figure it out later.

"_He has been acting so weird lately. I wonder what he's thinking about."_

"_It's probably that Kikyou."_The voice in her head said. Kagome doesn't know when exactly this voice started talking to her, and she hadn't noticed it at first, but the more training she had the more she noticed. It sounded exactly like her, but it was never anything she would actually say.

"_You know it's not. She's dead now, not to mention he's married to me now."_

"_You being around never stopped him before."_

"_I know that but it's different, he's _different_. He would never hurt me. Right?"_

"_If you say so, maybe if you mated him you wouldn't doubt yourself." _

"_I can't, can I? Is it too soon? I mean I am almost done with my training.."_

"_You can, and you should. You and the old woman will be done before the day is out. Tonight is the night to claim what is ours!"_

"_I should shouldn't I? Wait ours?!"_

"**Kagome!**_" _Kaede called. She walked over to her shaking her head away from her thoughts; she walked over to Kaede and apologized for Inuyasha.

"**Not to worry child, I have learned Inuyasha's ways, and he means no harm, now let's continue hmm?**" Kaede explained with a kind but weak smile and then continued to walk over to her fully growing garden of herbs teaching Kagome the last she needed to know, and then her training will be complete. Soon, Kagome will be allowed to finally mate Inuyasha.

She worked non stop with Kaede for a little over a year now and swaying away from her and Inuyasha's heated moments were so difficult, especially when her OTHER voice was so stuck on him being her mate.

Kaede and Kagome thought it would be best for her to wait so nothing would come between her and her training. Not to mention the ladies felt a massive foreboding, worse than Naraku's. It was for everyone's protection that this stayed between the elder and her trainee. This was to be Kagome's mission and hers alone. Kagome was destined to be the most powerful priestess of all time; The Great Demon Priestess, she just didn't know it yet, and Kaede has to let her figure it out on her own. Letting a fellow priestess know of what is to come could mean great danger to all.

At that moment she saw Inuyasha return and he was being followed by the eight and a half month old pregnant Sango who was coming back from the demon slayer village. Sango wore her usual kimono, just three sizes larger now. With her was Miroku who still wore his monk outfit and carried his staff; he looked tired but still had that loving smile on his face, as well as there three children and Kirara.

The first of their children is the eldest girl, Aiko. Akemi is the middle child even though she and Aiko are paternal twins she was born second. They both resemble Sango with thick, dark brown locks of hair that stop at their shoulders with bangs, and very big bright brown eyes. Aiko wore a light pink kimono with baby blue flowers and a matching bow and Akemi wore the opposite; a baby blue kimono with light pink flowers. The youngest is Naoyuki; he is the only boy and of course resembles Miroku. He has short, fine, black hair and keeps it in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and has round dark violet eyes and wears a light green and navy blue robe. The twins are now four and Naoyuki just turned one in the spring. Sango and Miroku's family was growing quickly just as they expected. With a bright smile on all of their faces the children came running to the grassy planes of the village where Kagome and Kaede were standing.

"**Lady Kagome, Lady Kaede!**" The twins screamed simultaneously and jumped onto Kagome with delight. Their cheeks were all bright red with joy. Akemi had her baby brother on her back and he too chimed in.

"**Hi guys! Did you take good care of your brother?**" Kagome asked and looked to them while she smiled widely as she embraced both girls and held them tight, then gave a kiss to Naoyuki who started blushing.

"**We sure did! We took Naoyuki swimming with mother and father at that water fall**." Aiko shouted.

"**Mother and father take long to get home, they were talking to old villagers tell stories about a demon woman who has been taking away men from their villages!**" Akemi said with delight not knowing this was a bad thing, and then went over to Kaede being followed by her sister to greet Lady Kaede.

"**A demon?" **Kagome asked facing Sango.

"**Come ye children, let us go prepare dinner now shall we?**" Kaede gave a serious nod to Kagome who took note and figured out what exactly that nod meant.

"_Oh my KAMI. THIS IS IT! This is what I have been preparing for. My destiny, MY battle! The whole reason I was made Priestess!"_

" _Ugh, keep calm will ya? Now go and get all the information you need. If this is it, we need to leave as soon as possible!"_

"_Right, sorry. But still, I just finished my training! This is all happening too soon!"_

"_Humans, I swear."_

"_Humans? What do you mean humans?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"**So what about this demon?"** Inuyasha asked tearing Kagome away from her thoughts while he wrapped an arm around her slim waist. He could smell her anxiety and tried to distract her. It worked. Damn, it always worked. Kagome lifted her head and snuggled it against his firm chest. His smell of pine and dew drew her in like no other. A slight blush rose across her cheeks but Sango brought her back to reality forcing her to focus.

"**Hi to you too Inuyasha, we had safe travels thanks for asking**." Sango said sarcastically continuing her way to Inuyasha and Kagome with Miroku's assistance.

"**Pfft**" Inuyasha blew through his teeth; looking at Kagome he could tell she wasn't pleased so he brushed his lips to her temple causing her to shudder. She looked up and he gave her the slightest smirk. Drawing back from him a little she smiled back but also noticed everyone staring at her.

"**Excuse Inuyasha today guys, he has been a little more rude than usual**." Kagome explained giving Inuyasha's ear a tug for distracting her. He chuckled and nuzzled the crook of her neck making goose bumps appear on her soft flesh.

Miroku looked up to the sky with eyes full of curiosity. He was feeling a very foreboding energy, but what was bothering him most was Kagome's aura. It's usually just a light pink color, but now it was being mixed with a bright gold, but that's not even the worst part. The bright gold aura mixing with Kagome's was demonic. He heard tales of this happening once before but that was over 100 years ago. "_Could it be Kagome was next? Could she very well be the new and reincarnated Demon Priestess?_ "He stared at her for a moment contemplating on asking her if she noticed any changes. "_If she is, I must allow her to figure it out herself." _

"**I hope you guys did have a safe trip. Were the girls serious when they spoke about this demon who has been taking men away from their homes?"** Kagome asked trying to get the awkwardness out of the air and as much information as possible.

*****Sigh*** "Unfortunately yes. As we were traveling back here we sought out a place to spend the night. We came across a small village near the mountains. There were few men there and when we asked what had happened to them the women claimed to see the most beautiful demonness in history take them away. From what I was told, she choses a man on every new moon to become her husband, with force if necessary. She's said to have hair as long as a stream and shaded a yellow that challenges the sun. Her body could turn the strongest of soldiers against his own men. Her eyes could be mistaken for lavender diamonds. All complimented by her lips that looked just as smooth as her ivory skin**." Miroku explained with a lusty look in his eye. Of course that didn't go unnoticed.

Followed by his speech was an instant smack to the face. His body was impaled to the ground causing it to shake. Sango could already tell by the details he was sharing about her physical features and lack of the more important ones he was day dreaming about the demon.

"**HENTAI**!" Sango screamed while walking past the fallen monk with a look that could literally kill. She watched as he tried to recover from her attack, instead he chose to speak from the ground.

"**Well, apart from that I did sense ominous ora while we were traveling; it is getting closer with each passing day. The worst part is, the aura was similar to Naraku's which could only mean one thing; a reincarnation**." He climbed to his feet and finished talking while rubbing his cheek where a bright, red hand mark was stringing him.

"**Yes, as did I, they all seemed so frightened too. I wish I could have helped them, but I could not..."** Sango said while rubbing her belly thinking of the safety of her future child, as well as the others that were already with her.

"**We have to do something about it before any other men go missing. What if she comes here? Miroku will be the first to go... WILLINGLY at that!" **Sango stated all while glaring at Miroku. He walked over and placed a kiss on her hand.

"**My dearest Sango. Neither woman nor demon could ever make me leave you, my love**." Miroku ran a hand down her face and she blushed, looking at him with forgiving eyes.

"**It's been a while; I'm ready for some fighting! Kagome, Miroku, and I will leave first thing tomorrow morning, at dawn.**" Inuyasha said with a sly smile. He hasn't had a decent opponent since Naraku and he wanted to see what this reincarnation was all about.

"**I will also accompany you Inuyasha!"** Sango said with a hint of desperation in her voice. If this monster had anything to do with Naraku she wanted a piece of the action.

"**No offenses Sango but you're not in any shape to be walking, let alone fight a demon! HA!"** Inuyasha said sarcastically while pointing at her rather large stomach and let out a puff of air. He knew by her smell she was going to pop any day. Not only would she not be able to fight but her child will be in harms way. He was not allowing that to happen.

"**He's right**." Miroku said with a shake of his head, he knew the words Inuyasha was speaking were true.

"**My dearest, we're expecting our child very shortly, I cannot have you in harms way. You and our family mean the world to me, if anything would happen to you…"** Miroku's voice trailed off as he started thinking of all his past loved ones who perished because of Naraku.

"**Actually guys, there has been something I have been meaning to tell you."** Kagome looked around, all eyes were on her. They landed on her lover. His shimmering, golden pooled eyes that she could get lost in forever stared back at her with confusion, and a hint of hurt.

"_Oh Kami, how do I say this?"_

"_Just tell them the truth Kagome__!"_

"_I know that! I just don't know how?"_

"**What the hell is it then Kagome!?" **Inuyasha shouted not being able to wait another second to hear what his wife had to say. He never thought she would be capable of hiding something from anyone, especially him! What the hell was taking her so damn long?

"**Inuyasha; My love, Sango; My sister, Miroku; My brother. I am leaving here tomorrow at dawn to defeat this demon. Alone. It is my destiny. I am sorry to have kept this secret from you but it was for your own safety. This is my fight and mine alone. It will define me as the priestess I want to be, the priestess I need to be. I am ready now. But I do have to make this journey alone, not for your safety, it is written in the stars. This will be my biggest and most important battle ever. I must defeat her by my hand, and no one is to get in the way." **Kagome was blue by the time she finished. She didn't pause or break for any reason just in case someone decided to interrupt, but there they were, watching her, like they were waiting for to say it was just a joke. "_I wish it was."_

Surprised was not the word. Each and every person looked at Kagome like she was Naraku himself. They were dumbfounded. Never before had Kagome spoken in such a way, it only made them realize she was no longer a helpless girl, but a strong woman.

Inuyasha being… Inuyasha was the first to speak, or yell in this case.

"**Kagome… Are you out of you damn mind? This damn demon could possible kill you before you even have a chance to introduce yourself! Do have any idea what could happen if you went alone? How could I possibly protect you if you go alone! Kami Kagome! Are you insane? This is out of the question. You are NOT going alone and that's all there is to it. WE will leave tomorrow at sunrise!" **

By the time he was done ranting his face was red, he was squeezing his fist so tight blood started to drip, and he was facing the ground trying to regain his composure.

Before Kagome had a chance to yell at him or "Sit" him Sango spoke.

"**Kagome, if this is what is written in the starts for you then safe travels to you my sister. I have all of my faith in you Kagome. I know you will succeed. Of course this means we will have to have a parting dinner tonight. Come Miroku, let's get the children and start dinner."**

Miroku and Sango gathered up their kids to start the feast, the sun was setting so they made haste. Tonight could possibly be the last time they saw Kagome and Sango was going to enjoy every minute of it. She knew Kagome was strong, but Inuyasha did have a point. What would happen if Kagome did needed saving?

Soon Kagome and the still fuming Inuyasha were left standing alone. Kagome didn't want this to ruin there special night.

"**Inuyasha, please, listen. Kaede and I have had a foreboding feeling for quite sometime. She told me this was my mission and mine alone. If any should accompany me I will fail my mission and be killed. Any and all who accompany me will die as well. Actually it was also the reason…."** Kagome started to blush. She was ready to give herself to Inuyasha in every way possible but the thing is no one ever saw her naked before. Yes there was Miroku but he was a pervert, and Shippo but he was a baby. Inuyasha even saw her a few times but none of those times were romantic or suppose to happen in the first place. Tonight she would allow him to view her like no one else has. This would be for Inuyasha and him alone.

"**Inuyasha, because I had to get through training quickly I was not able to give myself fully. Now that I have completed said training there is nothing stopping me from being yours completely. Finally we can… Mate."** By the time Kagome was finished her face was a bright as a tomato. Never had she uttered the words aloud. There was no turning back. Tonight she would become a woman. Not just any woman, a mated woman. She decided earlier Inuyasha and she would mate tonight and damn it they will. She looked at her beloved Inuyasha who, for the first time since she met him was quite?

"**Inuyasha?" **She spoke his name and like if was a magic word he came out of his trance.

"**Kagome." **Inuyasha replied. Yes he was mad, yes he did not want her to go alone, and yes he still thinks he should go with her but what man could refuse such a beautiful woman, his woman at that. He fell to pieces knowing he wasn't going to be there to protect her, but if this were to be the last night he spent with her then he will mate her.

"_If Kagome leaves tomorrow I won't let her leave me without being mated first. I had it all planned out anyway. I'll wait until after dinner to bring her to the river. There we will be joined forever."_

"**C'mon Kagome, let's go help the other with dinner."** He picked her up and held her in his arms hoping, prying, and wishing that she didn't have to go. If she were demon she would have caught the scent of Inuyasha's tear threatening to fall from his eye. He held her just a little tighter.

Kagome simply allowed Inuyasha to embrace her. She may have sounded strong while making her speech but inside she was wishing she didn't have to go alone just as much as he did. To be away from Inuyasha, again was like madness to her. Although they were not mated just yet their bond was as strong as ever. She'll miss waking up to those golden eyes and having someone to hold at night, but if destroying this demon meant that he and all others she loved will be safe it was a price she would have to pay.

Dinner was unusually quiet while the monk, demon slayer, their three kids, two priestess', and a hanyou sat around a fire eating. After all were finished Kaede and Miroku whispered a little prayer for Kagome wishing her safe travels. All gave her their farewells and Inuyasha and Kagome were left in their hut alone.

"**So Kagome, let's go sit by the lake for a little while, I'm not tired yet**." Inuyasha insisted. He was finally going to mate Kagome and boy was he nervous. He couldn't stop fidgeting and making whimpering noises in the back of his throat. He started rubbing his neck in effort to control his sounds.

"**Of course, sounds fun**." Kagome answered. She was fully aware Inuyasha was nervous, but why? She was the one that brought up the whole mating thing?

"_Finally! Mate, mate! Our mate!"_

"_Okay! That's it! Why the hell do you keep saying our mate? WE are ONE person! I am Kagome! The only voice in my head should be MINE!"_

"_Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate"_

"_Great Kami, I am going crazy. It finally happened."_

"**Kagome, you know those three years you were gone were probably the loneliest years of my life**." She snapped right out of her thoughts, she looked at him like he was crazy. Inuyasha was never one to open up, at least not without making him. Where was all this coming from?

"**Oh? I am sorry Inuyasha; I didn't mean to make you wait so long." **She lowered her head so that her bangs would cover her face a little more. She felt terrible that the well had separated them for so long but it wasn't by choice.

"**It's not that I am looking for an apology Kagome, I am…" **Inuyasha trailed off with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"**Trying to tell me how you feel?" **Kagome finished slightly lifting her head.

"**Exactly! Listen Kagome, I made you my wife because those three years we spent apart nearly killed me inside. I can't imagine a moment without you. I have to know you're safe and I need to feel you…I need that connection.** He strayed to the right a little bit and pushed a large branch out of the way that was covering the scenery. He grabbed Kagome and pulled her though the entrance. He covered her eyes and whispered in her ear.

"**I promised to protect you with my life and I will, forever. Kagome, I can't live my life without you ever again. I need you to be by my side. You are my wife and tonight I am asking, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate? **He lowered his hands from her eyes and she blinked a few times before realizing what was happening. She was standing in and open field full of fire flies near the river. They lit up the entire area making the scenery so much more beautiful. There were regular and silk blankets set in front of her with flowers of all colors scattered around. She drew in a sharp breath thinking if she breathed too much she'd wake up and find herself in a dream, but it wasn't. Inuyasha was really doing this.

"_My Kami I would have never in a million years believed this would happen, and I am from the future! Pfft!"_

Kagome whipped around with tears building up in the corners of her eyes. She jumped on Inuyasha and wrapped her legs around his torso squeezing him like he was attempting to leave forever. She didn't want this moment to end. It was all so… perfect. Yes, perfect. She couldn't explain this feeling that was over powering her. The desperate need to be his mate and wear his mark was enveloping her and taking over ever fiber of her being. Her tears fell freely from her face.

"**Inuyasha. Of course!" **That was all Kagome could say before his lips came at hers with full force. Soft pink lips meeting strong full ones. They fit together oh so perfectly. Fire was beginning to form in her throat. She didn't know if it was because of her lack of air or the fact that they waited four years for this moment. Four long and desperate years they have been together and tonight they would be united as one soul.

He couldn't move from her. She was begging, no yearning for his touch. Her arousal hit his nose so fast his eyes turned red for the slightest of moments. He pulled away from her and stared at her lust filled eyes. How could someone so pure make him feel this way?

"**Inuyasha…**" Kagome said barely above a whisper. It came out a little hoarse and she was losing control. She stared back at him seeing the love and adoration in him seeping out.

"**Kagome**." He slammed back into her grabbing locks of her ebony hair that glowed blue under the moon. He knew by her words and smell she was more then ready.

Her legs were going limp so he placed her across the blankets ever so softly laying his elbows on either side on her head. She took her hands and placed them on his face tracing his jaw line. Her left hand slid slowly to the back of his head pulling him closer while her right hand started to open his top. She slid her soft hands from the tip of his shoulder down to his torso feeling every muscle he had. Felling the warmth of his body covering hers completely made her that much more ready.

He rested his weight to the left of her and kissed her one more time. He started to untie the kimono she was wearing; it parted ever so slightly teasing his senses, and it slid off her milky flesh with such ease. No one could compare to the beauty that was Kagome. She was left there with nothing but her bra and panty. Inuyasha was trying so hard to control his breathing, but she was making it so damn difficult.

He brushed his lips to her ear and said in the most sincere tone,"**Kagome, I love you."** Her heart melted and eyes popped open to be greeted by his. **"I love you more, Inuyasha."**

With no hesitation they passionately kissed, getting more and more aggressive by the second. Inuyasha couldn't get enough, he needed her and he knew she needed him. The heat, the lust, the feelings they have held inside for so long finally came out. He caressed her smooth skin, kissing each spot as his hand left to feel more and more of her body. He took hold of her hip and placed himself in between her legs feeling her heat radiating off of her. He growled and the vibrations he was creating sent heat flying in Kagome's body all meeting at her now wet entrance. He wanted her, all of her at once. He took his hand and released her bra knowing if he broke it she'd be pissed. He took her breast in his mouth and tickled her hard nub with his tongue sending aches up her spine. The warmth of his mouth engulfed her. Never before feeling these sensations they took hold of her. She grabbed and scratched him showing him that he belongs to her. She let out several sighs and moans they were being swallowed by Inuyasha as he took her mouth to his once again. He pinched her hard buds between his pointers and thumbs making her cringe in the best way possible. She arched her back forcing his mouth to find the other breast. She never knew someone with a tongue as sharp as his could be so gentle but aggressive at the same time. She laid there taking in deep breaths while he claimed every inch of her body. He slowly released her breast and trailed a hot patch of kisses to her abdomen. Inuyasha took hold of the lace sides of her underwear and in a flash they were removed causing Kagome to gasp. She was completely naked now and a faint blush could be seen on her cheeks. He pulled away to admire her beauty. His eyes were huge and scanning her entirely. He tilted his head down at the crook of her neck and licked it slowly up and down. That is where he was to mark her.

"**Kagome, this is going to hurt. Just tell me if you want me to stop okay?"**

"**Okay." **He put a little more of his body weight on her to get rid of his pants. Soon his member was knocking against her wetness. Growing harder and pulsing more. Het tried easing into her but a smallcry escaped her lips causing him to stop.

"**Please don't stop Inuyasha, I'm fine."** She said shaking her head from side to side. He nodded and she bit her lip so no more disturbances would happen.

"_Gahhh! Is he serious why would I ever want him to stop? I need him, I need him now. I can take a little pain… Kami this does hurt."_

"_Let me help you, I can make it hurt less. I can make him our mate."_

"_Huh? Take over? I… I don't know what you mean? What do I do?"_

"_Just relax."_

She did as she was told. Kagome felt like lava was coursing through her veins, then with a thrust Inuyasha was fully inside of her causing a long and loud growl to erupt from her throat. One she never knew she had the ability to do. Inuyasha looked down and was shocked to see her eyes turn from their usual brown to a mixture of pink and blue. The two colors were swirling and fighting for dominance.

He couldn't pull away now though, even though he was indeed concerned for her it was too late to stop now. His beast was taking over him, telling him she was his and he needed to mark her. In and out he slid from her wet entrance making his member throb harder wanting to be released. She was so tight and wet he couldn't take it any longer. His nails and fangs grew as he was nearing the mating ritual. His head thrust back in pure bliss.

Kagome watched him enjoying himself; he took her legs and placed them around his hips making him gasp with satisfaction. He was giving her and experience of a lifetime. Then she felt her continence fade into the back of her mind. It was being taken over by a different version of herself. Her eyes transformed to blue and pulled him closer causing his member to rip her virginity completely. She was no longer a virgin.

As the two of them continued the moon pulled out from behind a bundle of clouds. They glowed in the dark as beads of sweat were causing their bodies to glisten. They were both reaching their orgasm and before the moon could hide itself once more their bodies came together in the most satisfying, rough, sweet, and sensual way possible. At the moment of his release Inuyasha looked up to the moon and said, "**By bearing my mark you are mine Kagome!" **In an instant Inuyasha looked at her and bit her marking her as his for eternity.

What he didn't expect at that moment was Kagome to pierce him back, marking him as hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

What he didn't expect at that moment was Kagome to pierce him back, marking him as hers.

"**By bearing my mark, you are mine Inuyasha."** Kagome looked up at him with eyes full of pink and blue swirls; she was quite a site to see. She moved her face up to lick his neck of excess blood, then licked her lips and kissed his lips ever so softly before closing her eyes.

"**Ka- Kagome… what- what's happening? Your smell? Your eyes?"** Inuyasha was worried. He didn't smell another demon around, it was radiating off of Kagome, mixing with her usual scent of coconut and pineapple, so similar yet different.

Before he was able to ask another question her body was engulfed in a pink and blue light. Kagome's form started hovering from his arms, twisting and turning her body looking as though she was someone's puppet. Before he could intervene his body became immobile. In the blink of an eye he was up in the air right next to Kagome. Their auras of pink, blue, and gold all danced around their bodies; try to blend between the two.

…_**..Kagome's Dream…..**_

"**Hello? Is anyone here?**" Kagome asked. She was sitting in a vast field of sunflowers, lost and alone.

"**Kagome, so nice of you to finally join us!"** There in the distance was Modoriko standing with a demon.

"**Kami about time woman!"** The demon said while shifting from foot to foot.

"**Modoriko? W- What are you doing here? Who's your friend?" **Kagome asked slightly flabbergasted.

"**You think she would have figured it out by now huh?" **The demon spoke while smiling.

"**Shh shh shh. Leave Kagome be, it's nice to see you again. This is your inner demon spirit, Inugami**." Modoriko said while gesturing a hand towards Inugami.

"**Nice to meet cha!**" Inugami waved and smiled ear to ear.

"**Uhh- hi? What do you mean my inner demon spirit? Am I not a priestess**?" Kagome asked with confusion.

"**My dear, yes you are a priestess but not just an ordinary one, you are The Demon Priestess. Inugami here is the demon part of you, I am the Priestess part of you, and you my dear Kagome are now the most powerful demon and priestess in all of these lands. You were chosen to defeat Naraku's newest reincarnation Waira. She greets others in her form of a beautiful woman when in actuality she is just a beast who lives near the northern mountains stealing innocent village men to feast of off their souls. You are to destroy her and bring peace back to this time."**

"**Ahh, perfect timing, our mate is here!" **Inugami stated gesturing with her head towards Inuyasha.

"**Inuyasha?"** _What is here doing here? _

"**What the heck is goin' on Kagome**? Inuyasha slightly growled not knowing who these two women were.

"**Inuyasha, this is Modoriko and Inugami; my priestess and demon forms, but I don't understand? If Inuyasha was not meant to journey with me, why is he here?"**

"**Well Kagome dear, I was not expecting you to mate yet, since you two are connected he is allowed to be here. You are considered one in mind, body, and soul. Also, I have some other news. I know that Inuyasha informed you of becoming a half demon when you two were to mate, but seeing as how you are a full demon and mated a half demon, your two auras mixed with one another. Inuyasha acquired a full demon aura from you, while you acquired some of his more physical traits. You shall notice when you awaken. Safe travels!" **With that Modoriko winked; Inugami waved, and the field they were at disappeared.

…_**..End Dream…...…..**_

Sango and Miroku were up and ready waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha. Usually it was the other way around. After a few minutes of waiting Miroku escorted Sango down to InuKags (their couple nickname) home hoping they were there.

"**They're missing?"** Sango realized with a gasp, she turned on her heel remembering that her two friends went to the river after dinner. _"What if something happened? What if that demon came by here and hurt them?" _Sango was practically running until Miroku caught her in his arms.

"**Miroku please, what if they're hurt?"** Sango pleaded.

"**Well my dear, if they are injured what use would it be to them if you ended up hurting yourself too? Inuyasha was with Kagome, there's no way something could have happened." **Miroku confirmed with a tilt of his head.

They walked down to the river and did not expect such a site! Inuyasha was lying on his back on top of the sheets he set up the night before with only his pants on. He was covered by the sleeping demon in his arms; she was practically naked if it weren't for Inuyasha's robes covering her body. Seeing this woman with Inuyasha made Sango snap!

"**You dirty, filthy, lying, two timer! Inuyasha! Wake the hell up! How could you do this to Kagome?"** Sango spat the words out her mouth, she was disgusted. How could he do this to her best friend? He was going to get it!

Then the young woman in Inuyasha's arms sat up. She had jet black hair with two adorable dog ears sitting on top. She had faint blue lines on her face like Sesshomaru's, matching her big blue eyes. Her fangs were poking out slightly from her soft pink lips and she used a clawed hand to shield her face from the sun.

"**Sango what the heck do you think you're doing?" **Sango looked at the demon girl before her and could not believe she looked just like Kagome!

"**Ka-Kagome?" **She asked with hesitation.

"**Of course it's Kagome! I wouldn't be with anyone else!" **Inuyasha moved his arms around Kagome to block her nakedness out of view.

"**Kagome? What happened to you? Did you and Inuyasha finally..you know?" **By now Sango was blushing from asking such a question, and Kagome's face and saw she looked like a tomato; but she had to, there would be no other explanation.

After Kagome dressed she told Miroku and Sango her story, Inuyasha went back to their hut to finish grabbing everything Kagome needed. He returned faster than usual and was ready to finally let Kagome on her journey. If he didn't make her go now he would never be able to let her go. Modoriko's words kept repeating themselves in his head. "_My dear Kagome are now the most powerful demon and priestess in all of these lands. You were chosen to defeat Naraku's newest reincarnation Waira."_ _She's powerful; she will make it on her own, I have to believe in her._

Inuyasha's mind was racing but he stayed calm. Seeing as now he and Kagome were finally mated he could feel her. They joy, embarrassment, sincerity, everything. She was an open book to him now and he knew that having this connection was the only thing allowing her to leave alone.

He stopped by the river they spent so much time in; looking at his reflection he noticed that Modoriko was right, some physical changes did occur. His claws were longer, his face had the same purple lines as Sesshomaru, he was more toned then usual, and his hair was almost to the floor. By the time he returned, the girls and Miroku were just finishing up saying their good byes.

Kagome felt his presence and said her final byes to Sango and Miroku. She watched him walk towards her and she was amazed by his beauty, yes he was hot before but now she had better senses and she was taking it all in.

"**Kagome, please just be careful**." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in his arms and hugged her like never before; since neither of them was no longer human he could use his regular strength without hurting her. He moved his face into her raven locks and locked her new scent into his very being.

"**I promise, I will return to you."** A lone tear ran down her cheek, shining in the new morning sun. "**My mate."** She growled. Squeezing him tighter she lifted her head and placed a sweet kiss to his lips and walked away. He smelled the salty tears that left her face but couldn't bring himself to follow.

After about 6 hours of figuring out her new body Kagome figured this would be a quick trip IF she can kill this thing on the first try. _Okay, so I run pretty fast, I should be there in another day and a half, I have plenty of bows, arrows, food, and water."_

While Kagome was stuck in her in her tranceshe stopped near a river to drink rather then using her own supply. She stripped her shoes and socks to dip her feet in. What she didn't expect was to see a young man floating motionless with the current.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Using her demon strength Kagome shot into the river and salvaged the man. He was still breathing but unconscious. He looked to be about in his late 30's with short black hair that was just starting to gray. He wore an old farmer's kimono and had rough calloused hands. As Kagome placed him near her camp he started coughing up water.

"Whe- Where am I?" The man asked in a bewildered.

"You are not far from Akamaro village sir. Are you alright? What happened?" Kagome looked at the man. He looked weary even for a farmer.

"I was taken by a charming woman to become her husband, she said that my human form wouldn't do and I would have to become a part of her, but when I declined that is when my memory fails me." The man answered. He noticed Kagome had fluffy dog-like demon ears but could see her priestess powers shining through as well. His village told legends about the infamous Demon Priestess, but could this possibly be her? A woman so beautiful, yet downright deadly.

"If I may ask, what is your name sir?"

"Of course, my apologies. My name is Hojinti. I originate from the Akamaro village past the mountains. Thank you for saving me… Miko… Demon?" Hojinti said slightly fearful and confused at the same time. His eyes stayed glued on the demon priestess as if calling her name out loud would send her into a killing frenzy.

"No need to thank me, and yes, I am the Demon-Miko Kagome." She showed her award winning smile that was now joined by two long canines and offered her hand which he graciously took. Her skin was exceptionally smooth and fair Hojinti could have mistaken her for a celestial being. And he thought his abductor was beautiful, compared to the demon priestess she was a toad. Her deep blue orbs looked at him with such kindness, and her lengthy black hair was such a vision; it resembled the finest silk, reminding him of his wife's.

"Well nonetheless, thank you dear Kagome. It is an honor to meet you." Hojinti said while graciously bowing his head. She could smell the sorrow radiating from him so she offered him something she knew he wouldn't refuse.

"Hojinti am I headed towards your village. How about we camp here for tonight and I could accompany you there tomorrow morning? I have to find this demon that took you and destroy her, so maybe you could help me with that?" Kagome blushed slightly asking for help but she had no other leads besides that his village is where she needs to be.

He agreed and watched Kagome set up camp in a blink of an eye. Before him was now a large fire with several fish cooking over it. They continued with small talk about the demon, and he allowed Kagome to smell him. Unfortunately, all evidence of the demon's scent was washed away.

Kagome cleaned up and Hojinti was already fast asleep, no doubt due to his near death experience. She placed a light blanket over him and jumped into the tree tops like she so often saw Inuyasha do. Kami did she miss him, she could still feel his heartbeat it was in sync with hers, no doubt their souls were connected.

At that same moment Inuyasha was thinking the same thing in his own tree top. He could hear her laugh, feel her warmth, and see her smile like she was right there with him. A low whine pushed its way out of his throat; as much as he hated to admit it he was empty without her.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered to the sky.

"Inu-yasha?" He heard her, she had sounded far away but it was good enough for him! Kami she could hear him! They were connected deeper then he ever thought possible. Hundreds of miles away and he could still sense and hear her.

"You can hear me?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Oh Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I- I miss you. So much."

"Inuyasha, I miss you too." Kagome started crying and he instantly felt her pain.

"Kagome, please don't cry love. You are the strongest woman I know. You can do this."

"I'm so scared Inuyasha. I don't have you, Sango, Miroku, or even Shippo."

"You can do it. I believe in you, I love you…" His voice was down to a whisper, and then disappeared as soon as it had come.

"I love you too, Inuyasha" She whispered back.

After that sleep came over her but she stayed alert throughout the night.

In the morning they continued their journey after breakfast. It was another half a day worth of traveling so they would reach the village by sunset. Aside from a few grungy demons their travels were safe and fairly boring. Kagome carried him most of the way and they traveled in a comfortable silence.

As predicted they reached their destination around sunset. Strangely no one was outside, it seemed everyone went into hiding after Hojinti's disappearance. He shouted to see if anyone would come out and a woman slowly poked her head out of her hut, and then started running towards him crying.

"My love I thought I would never see you again!" The woman screamed with hot tears staining her plump cheeks.

"Emiko! My darling!" Hojinti said while hugging his wife tighter then ever before.

"Emiko how I have missed you. I promise I won't leave your side again."

"Hojinti, I was so worried I would never see you again. She came back, she came back and took more men!"

"Don't worry, Kagome please come here."

Kagome walked over to the couple and introduced herself.

"Hello Emiko, my name is Kagome."

"Emiko, Kagome here is the demon priestess. She saved my life and escorted me back home to you. She was sent to destroy the demon."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Kagome. As you know my name is Emiko. I am forever in your debt for rescuing my husband. I will be more then happy to tell you everything I know about the devil woman.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

The trio spent most of the evening talking about the demon. Kagome learned that she comes during the night and hypnotizes men in to coming with her. She takes them back to her lair with false promises of them becoming her mate. When she gets them into their most vulnerable state she takes their soul in order to keep herself in the realm of the living. If she were to ever stop she would surely cease to exist.

As they told this story Kagome couldn't help but think of Kikyou, forcibly keeping their dead souls in the land of the living. Then it finally occurred to her. This was the difference between forever and eternity. Forever to someone means their natural lifespan; eternity is more like a curse. To become an immortal soul is to lead a life of solitude. To watch all you love die while you remain. Kagome felt a slight speck of sorrow for the woman, but it was also a choice she made. Knowing good and well the only way to stop this disaster was to allow her full beast to rage. She would not allow another soul to suffer for this woman's selfishness. As Emiko finished giving all the information she could Kagome bid her new friends goodbye. Tonight would be the night.

In a clearing far away from the village she sat and meditated. A heavy aura of pink and blue radiated and called out to the tortured soul of the woman she was to kill. Before the fight was to begin she wanted to speak to Inuyasha again just in case. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to reach out to him.

"_Yasha? Can you hear me?"_

In a tree back in Kaede's village Inuyasha was trying to deal with a nasty feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He could feel Kagome's energy burning in his veins. Her beast was being unleashed and he knew it was only a matter of time before she started fighting. He was her mate, he was suppose to be there to protect her, make sure she was safe, and see to it nothing happened to her. While he knew she acquired more strength and skill his beast was having a hard time of interpreting that. Then he heard her sweet voice calling out to him.

"_Yasha? Can you hear me?"_

"_Kagome. Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah Yash, I am fine. It's just…"_

"_Don't you dare Kagome. We are NOT saying good bye to each other. You kick that bitch's ass and come home do you understand me?"_

"_Yash, I'm scared."_

"_You can't let her see that Kagome, she'll use it against you. You have always been the one to kick my ass into gear now it's my turn. You are smart and now you have an unlimited amount of strength. You have a fiery spirit no one has ever been able to put out. You are a fighter and never give up on anything you believe in. If you were able to stand by my side all these years and never give up on me I have no doubt in my mind you'll be victorious. Just remember you are Kagome. Ka-go-me. Always have been and always will be."_

"_I love you Inuyasha.(sniff) I will come back to you. Thank you."_

"_Anytime brat. Now go give 'em hell. Like you do to me. See you soon babe."_

"_See you soon Yash." _

"Is ye Kagome going into battle Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. She already felt the foreboding energy but wanted clarification.

"Yeah.."

"Let us go with the monk and slyer so we may pray then."

_Be safe, My Kagome. _With that thought he jumped off of his perch and made his way to Kaede's hut where his two friends were waiting.

"_See you soon Yash."_

When she finally felt the pull of her miko powers working, calling the woman to where she was she began her transformation. She was engulfed in a pure pink light as she grew ten fold. Her face became long and transformed into a muzzle, sixteen inch canines pierced through her snarling mouth, midnight black fur erupted from everywhere on her body covering her naked form, fingers and toes turned into huge paws that would trample a village in seconds with claws that were sharper then any sword, and her eyes were huge blue pools with slanted black pupils. A ravaging roar erupted from the base of her throat as she turned to see the demon standing on the opposite side of the field ready to fight. The demon was shocked to say the least. She was expecting to see a lone miko but instead was greeted by a monstrous beast. Before she knew it Kagome was pounding her paws in the dirt running directly towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I felt bad for leaving you with such a short story with a mean cliff hanger! Lol Since one of my reviewers stated such I'll give you a little more to read! Enjoy this little piece of fighting action! ;)

_**Chapter Six**_

"_Before she knew it Kagome was pounding her paws in the dirt running directly towards her." _

A thunderous clap was heard throughout the area. Kagome launched her body with full force at the demon flinging her body a hundred yards away. Kagome ran and used her massive paws to keep her from rising again but failed when the demon took out a dagger and slashed at her arm causing Kagome to release her. The demon rolled up and darted for an escape, she was bleeding from an open gash on her head. Kagome looked up and saw the demon trying to retreat. Kagome howled in pain and agitation at the thought of her escaping, and transformed back into her human form. The demon noticed and turned to watch the horrible beast turn into a young woman, instantly becoming jealous of her; she was suppose to be the beauty in this area and with this woman around she will never be. Thinking she severely injured Kagome the demon walked back to the scene thinking she would end this quickly. Kagome transformed herself knowing she injured the demon woman and planned to purify her to hell.

"Why are you attacking me woman. Speak before I kill you!"

"My name is Kagome. I am the Demon Priestess and it is my duty to see your demise. What is the name you go by demon?"

"My name is Tamashi! Who are you to decide my fate?" The demon yelled while running at Kagome with a sword in her hand. Kagome reached behind her and quickly aimed her bow and arrow hitting the sword causing it to fly and land in the dirt a few feet away. Tamashi looked stunned and continued running towards her thinking she'll just use her claws to rip Kagome to shreds.

"I already told you who I am! You have taken too many innocent lives! It ends now!" Kagome shot another arrow and the Demon moved out of the way at the very last second causing a rip in her kimono. She rolled and jumped back up effectively landing a hit on Kagome. Kagome staggered back a couple of feet but regained her composure rather quickly. Jumping out of view Kagome landed directly on top of her, she ripped the demon open from the tip of her head down to her abdomen with her lethal claws.

Kagome backed away and watched her fall to the floor thinking she was dead. Tamashi started glowing and another form started coming out of her ruined body. What emerged was her true form. Her disgustingly ugly true form.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Under the skin of what was Tamashi came a hideous creature. Kagome had thought she killed the demon, effectively cutting her in half. That wasn't the case. What emerged from her broken body was something to be feared. Bright whole white eyes stared at Kagome, her wrinkled nose was flaring sniffing in Kagome's scent, and her ears grew to a curved to a point. The demon's mouth reached her ears with large razor sharp teeth growing past her bottom lip. Kagome couldn't move and all her senses seem to fly out of the window. It smiled sniffing in her fearful smell.

This thing was no longer Tamashi, but a full seven-foot tall soul crusher, one of the most feared demons to live in the after life. They steal souls to try to make their way back to the living. This one clearly reached its goal and was wreaking havoc and eating more human souls to sustain it's life here and bring others with it. The worst part? They are almost impossible to be rid of once they come back to earth, since this was the only successful soul crusher to ever come back no one knows how to get rid of them.

Kagome stared at it trying to decide what she could do. No one was here to save her this time, Inuyasha was gone awaiting her return, Sango and Miroku with their family, and Shippo at Kit school. She was alone. Priestess powers alone couldn't save her and she already fought with her demon half, she was out of options.

Still frozen the demon roared and ran full speed at Kagome sending her frail looking body into a trunk of a tree. She screamed out in pain knowing this thing probably broke about three ribs already. The demon took Kagome's arm in her mouth and threw her again. Kagome's demon blood was working hard to protect and heal her but it wasn't enough. With it's latest attack her left arm broke. Her priestess powers started to kick in as well, trying to form a barrier around her. The demon was punching, kicking, and biting at the barrier trying to get at the woman who ruined all its work stealing souls. Kagome started crying and screamed, she didn't know what else to do, she wasn't a fighter. Yes she had powers that could not be measured in any form but she knew nothing of how to kill this thing. It frightened her, Naraku she could deal with but a creature that was suppose to just be a myth? Not so much.

Pulled out of her thoughts by the wretched demons voice calling out her name.

"Ka-go-meeee, come out and playyyyy…I won't bite… MUCH."

With each hit to her barrier she took she became weaker. Suddenly a bright pink light appeared and she was in a vast of field of flowers, recognizing it as one of the places she's seen Modoriko and Inugami. With that thought they emerged from the lake by her side.

"Kagome, why do you run? You are the most powerful being in all the world yet you hide like a coward!" Inugami screeched. Seemingly embarrassed that her reincarnation wasn't living up to her full potential, she was going to unlock it the best way she could, anger.

Modoriko just stood there with her head down looking disappointed, if this what it was going to take to get Kagome to unlock her true powers she was going to permit it.

"Please, please help me, I can't do this alone, it's too powerful, I need help!"

"You need nothing but yourself, all you've done is whine, you need to get your ass back up and fight with pride! You are embarrassing! This demon has you cowering like a fool! I cannot believe you! Where is Kagome? The woman I chose to give my power to? A waste!"

"I am right here, I am not a waste! This thing is too strong, it's devoured too many souls to count, and it was just suppose to be a mythical creature yet here it is! No one knows how to defeat it not even yourself!"

"You are a fool to think this thing would have been able to defeat me. Look at yourself! Pitiful."

Kagome did as she was told and twisted her injured body to face the lake. She was covered in blood from the gash on her arm, tousled hair, but what she noticed most was her eyes; they were glowing with an emotion she barely felt, anger. Thinking back to Inugami's words, " Where's Kagome?" She heard a voice in her head say, "You are here, and you have always been here."

"Where is the Kagome I know hmm?"

Staring back at her reflection her eyes started bleeding red. The Kagome she knows? Who is the Kagome she knows.

Knowing what she was thinking she retorted, "The Kagome I knew was a fighter, a pure spirit, strong, passionate, and loving. Knowing all that I know she would do anything to keep the ones she loved safe at all costs. This thing is getting stronger and trying to call for backup and once that happens there will be no stopping the force that will be unleashed upon thousands of people including the ones you love!"

"No."

"It can and will happen if you don't get off your scared ass and fight. Listen to the voices in your head Kagome, they have been telling you the whole time what to do, but you have been to damn scared to listen! They will all die if you do not do something!"

"No! I will not allow this dammed thing to take away the one's I love. Not Shippo, Sango and Miroku. Especially not MY DAMN Inuyasha, he is MINE!"

Kagome's head twisted back to Inugami and Modoriko, her eyes were red with slit black pupils, fangs and claws grew but had priestess powers glowing around them.

Kagome felt her demon and priestess powers swirling and working together, before she was using one or the other, it all made sense now. She always separated her two forms, using one or the other, but now feeling her body heal and return with a strength of ten fold she new they were suppose to be used together, in harmony.

"Andddd she's back, took you long enough!" Inugami smiled.

"At a girl, show them what we're made of!" Modoriko chimed.

"Thanks, now return me, I have unfinished business." Kagome smiled an evil smile for the first time but laced with good intentions. She was sending this bitch back to hell where she came from.

_Inuyasha I'll be home soon. _


End file.
